1. Field Of Use
The present invention relates to an adjustable footrest for use in a chair where the footrest may assume different positions to comfortably accommodate the feet of a user.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
The present invention finds particular use in chairs where the seat is located a distance away from the ground that is so great that a person sitting in the seat is not able to place their feet on the ground. In such a chair, people may have to allow their feet to dangle over the side of the seat. Under other circumstances, the chair may be provided with a cross-piece disposed between or supported on legs of the chair to provide a convenient place for a person to rest his/her feet. In this situation, the cross-piece is fixed relative to the legs of the chair.
There is thus a need for a footrest that is adjustable at varying heights for use in a chair where the seat is a great distance from the floor with the footrest including a mechanism that is of simple and reliable construction. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.